Code that is never executed is sometimes referred to as “dead” code. When writing code, developers can inadvertently introduce dead code. Dead code adds to the size of the program. Dead code can slow down execution of the program by, for example, preventing effective use of the instruction cache at runtime. Moreover, the presence of dead code can inhibit code optimizations.